chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Vidav
Creature Information It’s Vidav’s personal quest to bring peace and harmony to Perim once more. He has tried to get the leaders of Perim to negotiate a peace treaty, but his efforts have failed. Even though he is against war, Vidav sometimes finds it necessary to assist his fellow OverWorlders in keeping their homeland safe. By serving as a Strategist to Maxxor, Vidav focuses on keeping his Tribe members safe from harm, not on harming his opponents. During the M'arrillian Invasion Vidav became an adviser to the Dryland Generals. He learned to give any creature the ability to act as a member of any tribe making him a important member of the tribal alliance. Appearance Most of the time, Vidav wears a long, blue robe. Underneath the robe, he is covered in snow-white fur with black stripes, but few ever see more of Vidav than his grave, yet friendly face. Her bears resemblance to Siberian tigers. Personality Vidav is mostly known for his great wisdom. He is also quite helpful to his fellow Overworlders and is not hostile towards humans like most Creatures. A good example of his kindness is seen in Allmageddon. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies He is loyal to the Overworld. He is good friends with Hoton. He Is / Was also loyal to the Dryland Tribe during the M'arrillian Invasion. Enemies He has no real enemies as he is a peaceful creature that never fights. Card Details Original Stats and Card Text Original Master Strategist Strategies Vidav is incredibly useful in the back. His ability allows him to heal 15 energy for one mugician. This allows him to surpass Donmar, Owis, and even Maxxor in the healing department. A Mipedian Balladeer’s Flute or Mugician’s lyre can help him give an additional mugician so that he may use his ability thrice. Vidav, Master Strategist, can change tribal loyalties, meaning that you can let them cast mugic from multiple tribes. Quotes Trivia *This first version of Vidav is ironically low in wisdom, considering the many references to his wisdom; the second Vidav variant, Master Strategist, is much more accurate to his lore. *He is voiced by Blu Mankuma, the same voice actor for Tigatron from Beast Wars. Master Strategist Specific *This effect only lasts until the End of the Turn. *The effect does not remove the innate tribe of the target. *Tribeless and Generic are not valid "Tribes". TV Show Breakdown Allmageddon Vidav greets Tom and friends when they arrive at Hoton's ruined village. Taking them to a fair, he explains what happened to the village. He says Hoton's village was destroyed by UnderWorld raiders, and in anger Hoton sought out the Allmageddon spell, an attack which obliterates everything in its path. When the raiders returns, Hoton killed them and, not realizing the potency of the spell, his entire village in the process. Afterwards, Vidav instructs the players to warn any creature who will listen of Allmageddon and similar spells. At the end of the episode, Vidav is seen comforting Hoton in the village ruins. Hotekk's Challenge, part 1 Vidav is briefly seen using mugic to restore Hoton's strength in Castle Bodran during Tom's flashbacks. Photos 032-Vidav.jpg vidavtott.png vidavhc1.png Category:OverWorld Strategists Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:Cards in the TV series Category:Dawn of Perim Category:OverWorlders Category:Featured Article Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Tom's Creatures Category:Creatures Notes and References Category:Common Cards